shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Charmed-Jay
Hi, welcome to Shugo Chara Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Amu Hinamori page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ralene (Talk) 00:23, 31 March 2009 Qesgions for ikuto Dear Ikuto; Why do you like to tease Amu so much?that's so wrong to do!Also is Tadase your brother or stepbrother? Anyways I just want you to know that you look like Sasuke from Naruto, and also you are hotter than the sun in the middle of July.So please if you would write me back. 23:36, 24 June 2009 (UTC) your biggest fangirl, Emonalee. P.S.I feel so sorry your show isn't on anymore. I think I think you have me confused with somebody else. Charmed-Jay Hello! Hi, Charmed-Jay, I'm Shawn, a member of Wikia's Entertainment team. I've been checking around the wiki, and like what you've accomplished so far - you have so many edits! And you have a really great start to a wiki with the diversity of your articles. Is there any project on this wiki you're thinking about or doing, or need help with anything? I'm glad to lend a hand with something if you need it. Please let me know! Shawn (talk) 04:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Konnichi wa :) Konnichi wa! This is User:Roru aurarios making a greeting. I have a question for you. Are you a friend of Ralene? Comment me on my talk page. Roru aurarios 07:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) HI Hi, I'm Sxerks from the Anime and Manga Hub. I noticed that this wiki didn't have a Logo when I was editing on the central wiki. I came here and saw that the admin was inactive, so I think you should adopt this wiki. Either by magically getting a hold of User:Ralene somehow and having her or by asking for adoption on the main wiki(really easy to do). Good Luck!--Sxerks 16:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :RE: Question :I just look at , saw that you had the most edits by far and you logged in to Wikia more recently compared to others. :You don't need to speak JP to admin(I admin 2 and don't speak it), it is mainly a role that allows for the deletion/block of spam/vandalism and the editing of the user interface. :If you don't think it's for you, the community should nominate and vote for someone.--Sxerks 14:32, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Re: Re: Question ::I'll think about it. ::I have enough trouble taking care of "one" wikia these days. Been asking for help, but no success so far. --Charmed-Jay 04:04, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Updates Sorry for the major delays in getting back to things here. If we could try to make the episode pages look similar to the first episode's in design, I think that will help clean up things as well. I'll be working on changing the pages slowly from "EP###" to "Episode ###: title goes here" to help clean up things as well. I'd like to set up sections for each part of the series to keep the episodes by series (for Example, 1-51 would be "Shugo Chara!", 52-102 *I believe, might be wrong on that one* would be "Shugo Chara! Doki!" and 103-continuing would be both "Shugo Chara! Dokki Doki!" and "Shugo Chara Picchi Pichi!") *Please note that I may have messed up spelling a bit there, but you get the picture.* I'll be checking this much more often as well to keep up to date and fix things up, so feel free to write my User-page and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks for everything you've done! Ralene 20:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Amu, Rima, Ikuto and others Why have they been locked? And how come you can edit them? Can I please edit a few parts of it? EDIT: Yeah, thanks for letting me edit it. That contents box was bothering me! :D editing why would you do that! im frustating to make that you know it Charmed-Jay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI hello charmed-jay..... thanks very much for telling me....